Seven Days of Forever
by gothandproud
Summary: Raven finds her date kissing another girl and runs back to the Tower. Beast Boy finds her and tries to calm her down. Then when Beast Boy saves her life in a battle, she finds herself falling in love. But when a bet goes wrong and Raven and Beast Boy are handcuffed together indefinitely, could their new found relationship fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Inside the tower, the Teen Titans were all gathered in the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was quietly reading a book, and Starfire and Robin were talking quietly about new attacking moves. Suddenly, the clock chimed 7 o' clock and Raven stood up and bolted out of the room. "I have to go now" she muttered as she left. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, confused. "What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. "I don't know, she's been out every evening for the past week." Robin replied. "Huh. Well that leaves me more opportunities to KICK YO BUTT!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's confused face morphed to excited. "Dude, I'm gonna crush you!"

Raven sat nervously at a table in the cafe. She was waiting for her date to arrive. She sighed. She walked outside and gasped. She strode quickly over to a kissing couple and struck the boy across the face. "What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted. Of course, the boy was her date. "I..." "Never mind!" She flew straight back to the tower. She strode quickly to her door and slammed it shut.

Beast Boy was playing video games in his room when he heard multiple crashes coming from Raven's room. He ran out, letting his door swish closed behind him. When he reached her room he called out worriedly, "Raven? You okay in there?" Raven groaned. The last thing she needed was an inquisitive Beast Boy at her door. "Fine" she said in her monotone. "My powers just overreacted. " "Oh." Beast Boy said. "I...guess I'll go then." Raven was slightly touched, knowing that he was concerned about her. "No." Beast Boy turned. "No?" He asked, confused. "No." She confirmed. Beast Boy scratched his head nervously. Raven turned to face him. "You're genuinely concerned. I figured you could use to know the truth." As she explained, Beast Boy grew angry. "Well he doesn't know what he's missing! You're awesome, hot, ohhh I mean you're awesome!" He covered quickly, quailing under Raven's furious expression. She sighed. "Well, that's that. You should probably leave." "No, Raven, wait, I'm sorry." She looked back at him, tilting her head slightly. "For what?" She shook her head. "Wait, don't answer that. Just go." Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly, but he left, without saying a word.

* * *

Hey, this is my first fan fiction so reviews please! I accept suggestions and ideas are welcome.

Thanks!

- gothandproud


	2. The Savior's Mistake

The next morning at breakfast, Beast Boy and Cyborg argued about the food as usual, but something was off. Every once in a while Beast Boy would glance over at Raven, then blush and turn away. Raven avoided everyone's eyes completely but would sometimes steal glances as well. _What is going on?_ She thought to herself. _Something's...different between Beast Boy and I.._ Cyborg may not have been present the night before, but he knew something was up. "Robin, are you noticing something different about those two?" He asked as Beast Boy and Raven met each other's eyes for a second before both turned away, blushing furiously. Robin frowned. "Yes. And I hope it doesn't mess with our training this afternoon."

After breakfast, Beast Boy muttered something about having to pee, and hurriedly walked out of the room. Cyborg took the opportunity to talk to him. Catching up to him in the hallway, he placed a large hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, stopping him. "Hey, is something up between you and Raven? I noticed you two were starin' at each other all morning." Beast Boy looked around nervously. "I..uh..no, that was...nothing. Yeah! Nothing." Cyborg looked unconvinced. "Uh huh. Well, if you ever want to tell me the truth, you can-" But just then the alarm sounded. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

"It's Plasmus, somehow he escaped from prison." Robin was filling them in as they raced through the city.

When they got about a mile away from the prison they found him throwing cars at the civilians. When he saw the Titans he roared angrily. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted again. Raven flew in, lifting a lamppost with her dark energy and launching it at him, but it only sunk into his chest. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl, launching himself at Plasmus, but got stuck. Cyborg repeatedly shot Plasmus with his sonic cannon, but the goo reformed too soon for Beast Boy to escape. This angered Raven who projected her astral self in to Plasmus' mind, rendering him unconscious, but this sudden use of energy left her with less than enough to levitate. Beast Boy, shaking goo off of himself, saw Raven falling. "Raven!" He yelled.

He changed into a cheetah, racing towards her falling form and then back just in time to catch her gently in his arms. _Wow, she's really light. _He thought to himself. "Raven, wake up." Her eyelashes fluttered open. "You saved my life." She said weakly. He smiled. "Let's put him back in jail." She smiled. "I'm OK now. You can put me down." " Oh." Beast Boy said, blushing. "Right." As he set her down the rest of the team ran over. "Far, you alright?" Asked Cyborg worriedly. "Yeah." She replied smiling. When they got back to the tower Cyborg cornered Beast Boy in the hall. "You like her, don't you?" Beast Boy began to sweat nervously. "I-no, it...I do not!" he countered. "Besides, she's too creepy." he sighed and then said so only Cyborg could hear."She wouldn't like me anyway."

Raven, unbeknownst to both, was walking quietly up the hall behind them. However, she stopped dead when Beast Boy said the word 'creepy' and turned to leave, tears springing to her eyes. Beast Boy turned around and noticed her. "Hey, Raven!" he called. She ignored him and ran towards her room. "Aw, no," Beast Boy said. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Cyborg watched the scene silently as it unfolded, then confronted a guilty Beast Boy. "Ya know, you oughta go apologize." he said softly. "You know she's sensitive about those things." Beast Boy's shoulders sagged. "I know."


	3. A Trip to Raven

Disclaimer: BTW I do not own the Teen Titans or any related characters. I only own this main story line.

* * *

Beast Boy finally caught up to Raven in the living room. "Hey! Raven!" he called."Go away."  
"No, listen, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I-"  
"Go. Away."she repeated. "Dude!" Beast Boy complained. "I just saved your life!" She didn't move. "Your point is?" she asked coolly. "Look, Rae-"  
"Ra-VEN." she interjected.  
"Ra-VEN, fine. Look, what happened before...it was wrong. I was wrong to say that, OK? But I was just trying to get out of saying I like you." Raven raised an eyebrow. "I- I mean..." he stammered. "Never mind!" With that he rushed out of the room. Raven sighed. "Boys..." she muttered.

Late that night, Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for hours before finally deciding to get up. He walked into the living room.  
To his surprise, Raven sat on the couch reading, her nose in a book.  
"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, startling her. "Beast Boy!" she exclaimed.  
"I-I didn't see you there."she blushed suddenly. "Yeah, I can tell." Beast Boy replied, smirking slightly. Her blush faded. "Well, I really am sorry about today." he said. "I know." she replied, then paused. "Um, you can sit down."  
"Oh, yeah. I knew that." he said quickly. He sat down. After a few minutes of silence his eyes glazed over sleepily. He yawned. "You know, you really are pretty hot." Beast Boy said dreamily. "What!?" Raven exclaimed suddenly, jolting Beast Boy out of his daze. His eyes wide, he was shocked at what he had said, then he shrugged in his mind. It couldn't hurt. (But knowing Raven, it actually could) he thought. "Well...it's true." Beast Boy paused, glancing at her stunned expression. "Rae, I love you."

Raven sat uncomfortably on the couch. "I-i'm sorry. I have to go." she stammered, then rushed out of the room, leaving heartbroken green changeling staring miserably after her.

The following morning at breakfast the two sat stiffly side by side. Robin didn't notice. He was concentrating on something else. "Starfire, I, uh..." he tugged nervously at his Spandex uniform. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Starfire looked at him curiously. "Yes, Robin?" He looked at his shoes, then muttered, "I was wondering if you wanted to... go out with me sometime? Like tonight? For dinner?" he caught his breath. Starfire looked stunned. Robin was crushed. "You don't have to..." Starfire flew at him and hugged him tightly. "I would love to!"she exclaimed happily. "Come, we must go and prepare for the evening!" She escorted a shocked but happy Robin out of the room.

Now only Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg remained at the table. Raven hurried out, heading to her room, where she took out her mirror and gazed into it's depths. A shadow hand reached out and grabbed her, taking her inside her mind.

She fell from a black vortex in the sky, into a realm cotton candy pink. She was in Happy's land. "Hey, Rae!" a cheery voice rang out. Raven groaned. "Happy, I don't have time for this." "Oh, I know. You want the new emotion." Happy said slyly, winking at Raven. "New emotion?" Raven asked quickly. "Yep, she's right over there!" Happy pointed at a figure sighing dreamily, sitting on a large rock in the distance. "That can't be good." Raven muttered.

When Raven reached the figure, she saw that it was, of course, a copy of herself, this time in a magenta cloak. "Who are you?" Raven demanded. "What emotion are you?" The emotion looked up and smiled. "You haven't guessed? I'm Love..."

Raven took a step back, startled. "That can't be...I don't love anyone... Do I?" she shook her head in confusion. "The one you love is the one you've known all along," Love said, just as dreamily as before. She showed Raven an object in her hands. It was a heart shaped locket with a picture of..."Beast Boy?" Raven said incredulously. "I love Beast Boy...?" Love nodded. "You had never really felt it until he showed you how."

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! Thanks to Summer Jasmine, vanes15, teeroy766, and for following this story, and thanks to my BFFL horsegirl375 for endless support. Check her out for Rob-Star stories. She'll be posting soon. Please review!

- gothandproud


	4. Beast Boy's Question

Raven, shocked, headed towards the Forbidden Door, dazedly murmuring a good bye. As she stepped out of the portal and into her room, however, she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find a nervous looking Beast Boy. "I- Raven, I'm sorry about last night." he blurted out. Raven looked curiously at him but said, "It's OK. Anything else?" Beast Boy shifted his feet. "Well..I was kinda wondering if you would, maybe, go out with me tonight? To dinner?" A small smile spread across Raven's face. "I would love to." she said quietly.  
Beast Boy looked down. "Oh. I understand." he said and started to walk away. Then something seemed to hit him and he spun around. "Wait. What!? Really?" he asked excitedly. Raven smiled. "Yes, really." Beast Boy grinned widely. "Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, go Beast Boy!" he shouted, doing his victory dance. Raven raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry. I mean, that's great!" He beamed happily. "I'll go find a creepy goth restaurant with vegan dishes!" He raced out of the room. "Beast Boy" Raven started, but stopped. He was already gone. Raven shook her head. "Boys." she said again, this time with a smile.

Raven walked swiftly down the hall to Starfire's room. Normally she'd never go to her for help, but this was an emergency. A date. _Why am I doing this_, she thought to herself._ she's going to go insane and probably announce it to the world. _She walked up to Starfire's door. _Oh, well_._ Here goes nothing... _She knocked twice, then waited. The door opened immediately. "Friend Raven! What is the joyous occasion that you should come to my room?" Starfire was genuinely happy to see Raven come to see her in her room. "Well.." Raven was slightly nervous, knowing that the alien girl tended to be somewhat overenthusiastic about things. "I'm going out on a date tonight." she finished hesitantly. "I don't really know how they work." she admitted. Starfire hugged the empath happily. "Oh, glorious! It is with friend Beast Boy is it not?" Raven shot a confused look at Starfire. "It is rather apparent, how you both hold affection for each other." Starfire explained gently. Raven frowned. "Well, yes. It is with Beast Boy." Starfire clapped her hands in excitement. "Now we may go on the 'double date' with our male friends!" "Um. I guess." Raven replied, somewhat less enthusiastic.

Starfire took Raven's hand and pulled her into her brightly colored room. "Oh, you don't have to do th-" Raven started but Starfire cut her off. "I must help you select your clothing for your date!" Starfire said cheerily. "This is a most happy occasion, is it not?" Raven nodded slightly, fearful of Starfire's 'suggestions.' Starfire pulled out a puffy pink ball gown. "This?" Raven shook her head, horrified. Starfire frowned. "Hmmm. I had forgotten. You prefer dark colors, yes?" Raven nodded again. "Yes, I-" but once again she was cut off by Starfire. "Glorious! Now that we know your preferred color of choice, we may find a perfect outfit with more speed!" she looked back into her enormous closet and rummaged through the darker colors. Raven sighed. This would take a while.

After several hours of rejections and contemplation, Starfire produced a simple but beautiful strapless dark blue dress, cut to the knee. Raven hesitantly selected it, not wishing to see any more hideous options. Starfire also insisted on giving her several matching items of makeup. Raven finally left the pink room and headed to her own. She needed to get ready to meet Beast Boy in the living room at 5. She glanced at the clock. 1 hour. (I can do that.) she thought to herself. But she had no idea how long it would take.

An hour later, Raven barely made it on time, looking stunning in her borrowed dress and flats. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Raven, noticing this, shifted her feet nervously. "Do I...look bad?" she asked self consciously. "Oh, no, you look hot!" Raven glared at him. "I-I mean, you look great! Don't worry!" Beast Boy answered hurriedly. "Um, d' you want to go?" Raven inclined her head slightly. "Lead the way."


	5. In Sickness and In Health

They arrived at a small café and restaurant. Beast Boy made his way to the front of the line. "I have a reservation under Garfield Logan." he informed the front desk. He noted Raven's look of surprise and said, "Yeah, I know. You didn't expect ME of all people to actually make a reservation."  
Raven looked shocked. "No, Beast Boy, I just never knew your name." "Oh. Well. Let's go in." The waiter was ready for them. They walked through the restaurant, finally reaching a small, private, dimly lit room with a table set for two. Raven was impressed. "Wow. Beast Boy..this is really nice." She was touched that he would do something like this for her. He shrugged modestly. "Anything for you." he said shyly. Raven was taken aback. _Wow, that was really sweet._ she thought. He passed her a menu.

When they had selected their meals, Beast Boy called for a waiter and they told him what they wanted, then whispered something in his ear. The waiter smiled faintly, nodded to show he understood, and left. Raven was intrigued. "What did you say to him?" she asked. "You'll see." he replied, grinning. At that moment music began to play, slowly, something you could almost...dance to. Beast Boy, smiling, held out his hand. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. Raven smiled, a small, shy smile. She took his hand.  
"Never speak of this to anyone." she warned. "I don't dance." He spun her. "Now you do." She stumbled, and fell, breathless, into his arms. His strong, perfect arms. _What am I thinking_? she thought. But before she could answer herself Beast Boy took her hand and led her to the table, music still playing in the background. The food was ready.

"This is really good." Raven said softly. "Thank you." Beast Boy smiled."You're welcome." He had been smiling the whole night._ I am so lucky_. he thought to himself. _Raven is the most beautiful, kindhearted, coolest girl in the wo_rld. Raven ate slowly, trying to savor the moment. She was amazed at how much Beast Boy had done. For HER. _I really underestimated him. _he looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Done?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on, I have something to show you." Raven shook her head, still smiling. "What more could I want? This has been amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me." He led her to T-Car Raven still couldn't believe Cyborg let him borrow. They came to a hill overlooking the sea. The sun was just setting. Beast Boy looked at her. "There's one more thing that I want." He said quietly. He slowly leaned in, their lips touched. Raven, surprised at first, relaxed into his arms. He broke off with a sigh, holding her gently in his arms.

After a few minutes Raven started to shiver. Beast Boy noticed and held her more tightly. But he began to get cold too. "Are you cold?" Raven whispered. "Only a little." he replied. "We should go. I don't want you to suffer." He shook his head. "No. All I want to do is stay right here with a beautiful girl in my arms." She smiled. "Okay."

They stayed like that for a few minutes then Raven fell asleep. Beast Boy smiled. He gently picked her up and carried her to the T-Car. He drove her home, being careful not to wake her. When they got to the tower he brought her into her room and laid her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her, and quietly left the room.

The next morning Raven woke up and yawned. _How did I get in my bed?_ she thought sleepily. _The last thing I remember is passing out on the hill in Beast Boy's- S_he spied some green hair on the blanket. _Beast Boy. Beast Boy brought me into my room? When I fell asleep? That's really sw_eet...) She got up and walked into the living room. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already there. Cyborg smirked. "Beast Boy told me all about last night. I was still awake. Fell asleep on him, huh?" Raven blushed. "Yeah, but that's besides the point. Where is he?" Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know. Not up yet I guess." Raven frowned. She got a cup of tea and went back to her room. Then she saw the clock. 1:04!? She slept that late? He slept that late? _That's late, even for Beast Boy. Maybe I should go check on him..._ She walked out of her room and down the hall.

When she reached the door she knocked. "Beast Boy." she called. She heard a groan come from inside. "Beast Boy?" She frowned worriedly. She opened the door slightly. Beast Boy was lying on his bed, a pale pink tinge to his cheeks. Raven went in and felt his forehead. "That is not good." she muttered. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy wake up!" He groaned and opened his eyes. "R-Raven?" he croaked. "What are you doing in my room?" "Checking on you." she replied calmly. "It's 1. In the afternoon." He groaned and put a hand to his head. "Ow.." he groaned. "What's wrong?" Raven asked quickly. "Nothing...just a headache." Raven frowned. "Well you have a fever. Do you feel alright?" Beast Boy rolled over onto his side. "Yeah. Just a headache." He tried to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I were-" Raven started, but he had already stood up.

He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Raven helped him up. "You're running a really high fever. You need to rest." Beast Boy, leaning heavily on Raven, walked back over to his bed and sat down. "No, I'm just a little sick, it's not so bad." Raven put her hands on her hips, looking down at him. "You can't even stand up. You need to rest." "Fine, but I want to go get something to eat first." Raven sighed "OK, but that's it. Then I'm taking you back to your room." she glanced around at the likely germ infested, dirty room. "On second thought you should probably stay in my room." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, my room. Normally I wouldn't, but you are not going to get better in this pigsty." she said, gesturing around her. "Hey! That 'pigsty' is my room! But, you're probably right." Raven smirked. "Good. Now try standing up." Beast Boy stood up, but he took one step and fell. On Raven. Raven sighed. This was going to take a while.

When they finally got to the kitchen, they found a note from the other three Titans saying they had gone out because of certain circumstances with an open carton of milk, a banana peel, and Cyborg's foot. That 'certain circumstance' had left a visible dent in the wall and a less visible dent in Robin's dignity.

Raven groaned. "Great. I get stuck in the tower with a fevered Beast Boy and a dent to fix. What's next?" Then she heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. "Great. Just great." She hurried over and knocked on the door. "Beast Boy? You okay?" she asked worriedly. A gagging sound answered her. She opened the door and went in.

Beast Boy was crouched over the toilet, throwing up his breakfast. "Oh, Azar..." She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He stopped heaving for a minute and sat back, exhausted, leaning against the wall. "That was not fun." he gasped. Then he passed out. Raven sighed, but picked him up using her powers, and brought him to her room. She laid him on the bed and sat down as well. She decided to meditate to pass the time. She couldn't just leave him in HER room.

A couple hours later Beast Boy woke up to a headache. He was lying on Raven's bed next to her. She was meditating quietly, hovering slightly above the bed. "Raven?" She floated down to the bed. "Yes?" she replied, opening her eyes. "How long was I out?" Raven looked at the clock. "4 hours." Beast Boy gaped at her. "Really? And the others aren't back yet?" "Oh, no, they're back. I just explained that you were sick and I didn't want you to get any worse in the bacteria kingdom that is your room." "Hey, not ALL bacteria is bad!" Beast Boy complained. "Yes, but yours is." Raven answered calmly. "Here, let's see if you can walk now."

By the end of the day Beast Boy was over his fever, and was back to normal. Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, who was on the couch playing video games with Cyborg. "If I win this, you have to...clean my room!" Cyborg looked at him, horrified. "Dude, do you know how many weird things are livin' in there? Probably a whole 'nother species!"  
Beast Boy smirked. "A deal's a deal." Cyborg sighed. "Fine, but if I win, you have to spend a week handcuffed to Raven." Raven glared at him. Cyborg shrugged. "Like your BOYFRIEND said, a deal's a deal." It was his turn to smirk. "Dude that is not fair!" Beast Boy complained. "That'll take way more time than cleaning my room!" Raven raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Maybe not." "I'll agree, for the sake of competition, but on one condition. Take off the chains at night, for reasons we all know. Cyborg, you keep the key." Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. "Heh heh, yeah." Cyborg agreed and they began the match.

30 minutes later Raven was groaning and Beast Boy was complaining loudly. "Dude, that wasn't fair! You totally fixed the game." Cyborg raised his hands. "I did not! We didn't even decide on the bet until after we started playing." Beast Boy humphed and sat down heavily on the couch. "I'll get the handcuffs!" Cyborg said cheerfully, almost skipping out of the room.

"WHAT have you gotten us IN to..." Beast Boy shrunk down into the couch. Raven sighed. "I'm sorry. It'll be fine. At least we don't have to sleep together..."

Later that night

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LOST IT!?" Raven screamed at Cyborg.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT IN A SAFE PLACE!" A mug glowed black with energy and exploded. Beast Boy looked seriously pissed. Cyborg shrunk back in fright. "I swear, I don't know where it went! I put the key in the safe, the went to the bath- oh, no." His human side turned white. "My- I had on some magnetic features so I wouldn't drop it even if I tried. I-guess I didn't turn it off. Until I went to the bathroom." Cyborg looked sheepishly down at his hands. "My hand would attach itself to the toilet."

At that moment Starfire flew in, looking frightened. "I fear that Silkie has eaten something hazardous. He often times goes to drink from the toilet, but I heard him munching on something hard from in Cyborg's. I pulled some out. It is metal." She held out a mangled corner of a key. Raven went white. "How-how long does it take to make a new one? Can you make a new one?" Cyborg looked at her. "Um. You can't." Raven almost screamed. "WHAT!?" "No, no. I CAN unlock you. I just have to take you to the locksmith. That is only open on Sundays and Mondays." This last part he mumbled very quietly, but Beast Boy, with his animalistic abilities, could hear him. It was Sunday night. "You mean we can't be separated from each other for a whole week!?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven groaned. "Why did I get myself INTO this?" She thumped back on the couch, pulling Beast Boy with her. They looked at each other grimly. Sleeping would be a problem.

* * *

This was a good BB-Rae chapter for all those BB-Rae fans. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember that I do NOT own the Teen Titans and any related characters or material I may use in my stories. Thanks!

- gothandproud


	6. Payback

OK, thanks to my reviewers I really appreciate it. Atheau - your suggestion was great, I'll try to use it here. Thanks for the input and the nice review!  
zengods and horsegirl375 (my BFFL)- thanks for the reviews please keep reading I try to post a chapter a day if I'm lucky. Keep reading everybody!

* * *

Raven walked briskly to her room, dragging Beast Boy behind her. "We'll have to do this...diplomatically. I do my schedule one day, you do yours another. Fair?" Beast Boy nodded glumly. "OK." Raven felt a surge of pity for him. "Look. I'm not that bad. I know this will be hard for both of us, so I promise not to hurt you, even if you annoy me, and I won't insult you more than once a day." Beast Boy perked up a little. "Thanks! I'll try not to annoy you.." Raven looked at him. "Hey. Don't worry. We'll be out of this alive. I hope." Beast Boy sighed. This was not good.

That night was very uncomfortable. Raven and Beast Boy, being chained together, couldn't move very much. But despite their uncomfortable situation, they eventually fell asleep due to pure exhaustion.  
"Ugh." Beast Boy groaned. He felt something on his wrist, like someone was grabbing it. "What..." Last night's memories all flooded back to him and hit him in the face, dousing him with water. Literally. Raven had flung a bucket of water at him, using her powers of course, since she couldn't have moved very far away from him.

"Wake up! I've been sitting here for ages." she muttered.

He looked at her. _Just as beautiful as always...even when she's angry.._. As he looked at her he saw the little pout on her face, making her look...cute. She noticed him looking at her and stared curiously up at him.

"What?"she asked sharply. He blinked and looked away quickly, flushing pink in his face.

"I..nothing. Sorry." They got up and walked into the living room. Robin and Starfire suppressed giggles. "Just one date and you never want to leave her side, huh BB?" Cyborg teased. Raven glared at him. "You KNOW why we're in this situation. You KNOW why we are LOCKED TOGETHER!" Cyborg shrunk away from her, raising his arms in surrender. "It's just a week, it can't hurt!"

Beast Boy looked nervously at Raven. "Hey, uh, Rae...heh heh...I need to go to the bathroom?" Raven looked at him furiously at first, then her gaze softened and moved to Cyborg instead. "Now it can!" she growled at him menacingly. "For you!"

Cyborg stifled a laugh. "Good luck using half of her powers." he muttered to Robin. "I had to make sure they couldn't escape before nightfall. They're power resistant!" Robin laughed. "Nice. But you know she can kill you after she gets unchained, right?" Cyborg looked scared. "Taking them to the locksmith suddenly sounds like a bad idea..."

Raven sighed. They had decided on her standing outside the door with her arm in so he could pee in privacy. She had no idea how this would work. A week of THIS? She couldn't even imagine it.

Beast Boy came outside. "Sorry." he muttered embarrassedly, looking at his feet. Raven looked over at him. "I'm not mad at you. It's just...unfortunate. That we got like this."

"But it's my fault! I lost the game." he hung his head. Raven tilted his head up so he was looking at her.

"Look at me. It is NOT your fault. You can't always blame yourself. I-" she hesitated for a minute. "I saw your files. How your parents died, how you ended up here. It was when I was looking for mine when I first got here. I wanted to know how much Robin knew...about my heritage. I was scared. I found yours accidentally. It wasn't mine to look at. I'm sorry." she hung her head, ashamed.

"But...I was intrigued. You were a mystery to me then. How someone could be so happy...through all..that. How you blamed yourself... because you couldn't save them." Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not mad either. It might not have been yours to look at, but-" Raven's shoulders drooped a little. "But I'm glad you looked at them."

She raised her head to look into his eyes. They held pain, sadness, but also happiness. And love. He slowly moved his head forward, placed a hand on the back of her head, and kissed her gently. Raven kissed him back, slowly. They broke apart.

"Hey, uh, d' you want to go on a date again sometime?" Beast Boy asked shyly.

Raven smiled. "I would love to." They kissed again. When they broke apart they stood shyly side by side, slightly facing in opposite directions.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said slowly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think we're being watched." Raven said pointing at the surveillance camera that was looking straight at them.

"I think you're right. Why don't we go teach Cyborg a lesson for spying?" Beast Boy said this last part in a whisper so only Raven could hear.

Raven smiled. "We may not be able to use our powers like we usually can, but I think I can find an exception. You?"

"Ready to take him down."

"What are they doin'? Cyborg muttered to himself, as he watched the pair race down the hallway through the surveillance cameras. Then he saw that they were heading towards the surveillance room. "Oh no."

They burst through the door. "Dude, you have gone too far." Beast Boy said, smirking at Cyborg's frightened expression. "Way too far."

"No one spies on my PERSONAL life." added Raven, glaring. "And, you forgot that while I can't use my energy, my emotions CAN do some damage." Her eyes glowed white and Cyborg's mug exploded.

Beast Boy stepped up. "I can transform, too. Bet you never thought of us teaming up, huh? The cuffs just shrink to whatever animal I am."

"Raven, NOW!" Raven's hair shot up around her face. She screamed as her eyes glowed white and a black aura surrounded a nearby compartment. Cyborg's tools flew out of it and pelted him angrily. Raven collapsed, but Beast Boy took over. He transformed into an ape, took Raven in his arms, and stomped on the floor just in front of the distracted Cyborg, sending him through the wall. He landed in the ocean and his head popped up, spewing out water.

Cyborg shouted something, raising his fist, but he was grinning, and Beast Boy transformed back into a human and raced out, still carrying Raven.

When Beast Boy got to Raven's room he set her down on the bed and flopped down himself. She groaned but smiled as she pulled herself up.

"We got him." she said quietly. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Yeah we did." He put his arm around her. She leaned against him.

"You scared me back there. I didn't know it would be...so dramatic."

Raven tilted her head. "I released a large amount of power in less than a minute. That drains a lot of my energy. Sorry I scared you."

Beast Boy nodded. "It's just that...you looked like Terra. Like you were going to...die. Turn to stone." Raven stiffened.

"Well I'm not Terra. That wouldn't have killed me. My father made sure of that." she said bitterly.

"Raven. I know. And I know what you're thinking. You...think I loved Terra more than I love you. Listen. I will NEVER abandon you for anything. You need someone. I know you do." Raven looked down.

"Get some rest. I could probably do with some too." Beast Boy pulled a blanket up from the bottom of the bed, covering Raven and himself.

Raven murmured her thanks and curled up beside Beast Boy, absorbing his warmth and quickly falling asleep. Beast Boy put his arm back around her, staring at the ceiling. He soon felt his eyes getting heavier. Soon he too was asleep.  
I hope this chapter was alright I wrote it in segments on different days. I loved writing the Cyborg-BB-Rae fight even though it was really short. Going to North Carolina today, but I can still write thanks to the long car trip. Remember to review and tell me what you think!


	7. Author's Note- Story Name has Changed

Hey, due to my story plot changing dramatically from what I thought it would be, I have changed this story's name from Unlikely Love to Seven Days of Forever.

Thanks!

gothandproud


	8. Double Dates and Misconceptions

Alright, first of all thank you to the very nice reviewer (Mystery Critic) that has reviewed every single chapter I've posted so far excluding the name change. I'm so glad you like how I've improved this fiction and I'll definitely contact contact you. My email is gothandproudforlife , email me if you have any questions. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or followed this fan fiction.

That evening Raven woke up to find Beast Boy stroking her hair gently. "Did I wake you up?" he asked softly.

"No. Thank you for letting me sleep. What time is it?" Raven asked quickly.

"I'd say nearly 5 pm. You slept a long time." Beast Boy replied.

"Holy Azar I'm sorry! You must have waited a long time for me to wake up." she said guiltily.

Beast Boy shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I was with you."

"I wasn't AWAKE." Raven retorted. "What did you do, stare at me?"

Beast Boy looked embarrassed. "Well I stroked your hair. And kissed you. But that's it!" he said hurriedly at her expression.

"Be glad you're my boyfriend. Otherwise you'd be dead." Raven said exasperatedly.

Beast Boy just stared at her. _She called me her boyfriend! That means we're actually a couple!_

_Yes!_ He mentally did his victory dance as a smile spread across his face.

"What?" she asked curiously. But before he could respond there was a knock at the door. "Friend Raven? It is Starfire. May I speak to you for a second?" Raven and Beast Boy crossed the room and opened the door.

"Robin and I were wondering if you and Friend Beast Boy could perform the double date with us tonight." Starfire said excitedly. Raven looked at the happy alien girl. She couldn't say no and chance the possibility of making Starfire sad. Robin would kill her.

"That could work..." she said slowly but Beast Boy cut her off.

"That would be great, Star! Thanks for letting us know!"

Starfire beamed. "We will meet you at sunset!"

By sunset the two couples stood awkwardly in the main hall.

"Sooo. Should we go then?" Beast Boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Raven replied, putting an end to the matter. "Robin, you and Starfire arranged this. Where are we going?"

"Cyborg's our driver. We're taking the T-Car. You'll find out soon." Robin replied calmly.

They were greeted in the garage by a mischievously grinning Cyborg.

"Ya'll are gonna have fun tonight. And so am I, cause I'm your chaperone." Raven and Beast Boy stared at him.

"Yep. " he replied to their stunned faces. "There'll be no funny business when I'm around, huh? Gotta make sure things stay PG-13 and under!"

Raven got over her shock. "So you. Cyborg. Are following us. Two COUPLES on a date, one of which are chained together by your doing?" she asked incredulously.

Cyborg started to look nervous. "Uh, yeah, that's right..." He started to think that this might not have been such a good idea.

"Well let's get going then." Raven said coolly.

They arrived at a small suburban park about 15 minutes out of the city.

"Is this not a most glorious place to hold a picnic of lunches?" Starfire said happily as they unpacked a large basket.

"Wonderful." grumbled Raven. Beast Boy came over and put his arm around her.

"Hey, we'll still have a good time. It's just like pizza night." he said in an attempt to cheer her up. Raven smiled up at him.

"With more bugs, birds, and worms, but yeah. Just like that." she replied, still smiling.

The others exchanged looks. They had never seen Raven so...open. Especially with Beast Boy. She seemed a lot happier these days, too.

"Friend Raven! You must pardon my interruption of your conversing with Friend Beast Boy, but I am very much happy for your finding of the love. We must celebrate with a Tamaranian celebration! I must bake the Glorflog and proclaim you Roflok and Glorf!" Starfire said excitedly.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged looks. That had sounded suspiciously like what you would say at a wedding. Surely not. Husband and wife? No. They must be just overreacting.

"Star, I really hate having to miss your Tamaranian traditions, but we don't really have an oven. We could do it later? When we get to the tower?"  
Robin suggested nervously.

"That is an excellent idea Robin! Yes, I agree. It would be hard to cook without the oven of baking." Starfire said thoughtfully. Robin relaxed visibly. He didn't want to upset her, only to spare his teammates from what they almost certainly would have to eat.

"Well this is all nice, but don't you think we should eat? There are ants." Raven pointed out. They all agreed and started to eat. Raven reached for the tea bags while Beast Boy reached for the tofu. With the handcuffed hand. He grabbed the bag, accidentally forcing Raven's hand into a glob of gooey tofu. She glared at him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm having some trouble adjusting to this..." he muttered sheepishly. Raven wiped her hand on his pants. "Well don't do it again."

TIME HAS PASSED

Beast Boy moaned contently. "Ohhh man that was good..."

"Tell me about it!" Cyborg said happily. "I didn't know that meat tasted this good! I mean, I knew it was the stuff of legends, but this stuff? That was pure awesome." he paused. "Wait. I thought I finished that..." he pointed towards a container with meat in it that Robin was picking some out of to put on a sandwich.

Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Duuude! That was NOT meat!" he said through hysterical laughter. Starfire, though, looked nervous.

"Cyborg, I fear you may have also packed my Glirfnof. The..." Starfire looked embarrassed now. "The traditional...fertility dish. And I fear you have eaten it. I was going to present it to Friend Raven for her growing relationship with Friend Beast Boy."

You couldn't tell who was blushing more, Beast Boy or Raven. Both were equally embarrassed that Starfire would even think of something like that.

Cyborg, meanwhile, had gone white. "Fer- fertility? For...babies!?" he squeaked nervously. Then he held his stomach suddenly. He paled even more, if that was possible. "Oh, man...I gotta go!" He dashed off and entered a nearby bathroom building. Starfire was confused.

"Where is Friend Cyborg going so suddenly?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Er, Starfire, we might need to go back now. I think Cyborg may have some...troubles." Robin said awkwardly.

Back at the tower the five Titans were scattered without the tower, Cyborg moving into the bathroom for a few days due to the unfortunate side effects of the 'meat.'

Robin and Starfire were who knows where, probably kissing, and Beast Boy and Raven were walking up, hand in hand, to their favorite place. The roof. They sat down on the edge, looking out at the night sky. Robin and Starfire came up behind them.

"Hey! This is our favorite place!" Robin exclaimed. Raven looked up crossly.

"Does it have to be this exact side? We're kind of having a moment here."

Robin humphed, but took Starfire to the opposite side all the same. Beast Boy looked into Raven's amethyst eyes. He carefully brought her lips to his and kissed her, the full moon floating just above their heads. Raven sighed as Beast Boy slowly pulled away. The chains clanked against the cement as they put down their arms.

Beast Boy rubbed his wrist. It was getting chaffed from the constant contact with the metal. Raven frowned.

"Do you want me to heal that for you? That's one thing my powers CAN do in this state." Beast Boy looked down.

"You don't have to... It's just a little red." The chains slipped down and Raven saw that it was not just a 'little red.'

"Beast Boy!" The skin was blistered and cracked. Beast Boy sighed and held out his hand. Raven held her hands just above his, her hands glowing light blue. The red faded away, the blisters disappeared. He sighed in relief.

"Beast Boy why didn't you tell me sooner? You were obviously uncomfortable." Beast Boy sighed again.

"I didn't want you to waste your power on me." It was Raven's turn to sigh, exasperatedly.

"That's not wasting, Beast Boy. You are just as important to me as anything." They kissed again, longer.

"Raven...I- I love you." Beast Boy said softly.

"I love you too." Raven replied. "Noth- Nothing exploded!" she said happily. Then she frowned. "I might need to check that out. Beast Boy, you're going to have to come with me.

"Wha-what? The last time I went in there I got attacked by your Trigon side!" he said nervously.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. This time you'll KNOW what you're DOING."

They walked down the stairs slowly. The last thing they saw before they were plunged into darkness was Starfire and Robin kissing in the moonlight.

* * *

Well, you can tell I'm pretty bad at suspense. Someone or something has hijacked their power source so all the power is gone. Anyway. R & R please. Please remember, if i owned the Teen Titans, they would have a Season 6, and BB- Rae would be all over. Thanks!


End file.
